


TT Drabbles

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts given on tumblr
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Jason Orange, Gary Barlow/Mark Owen, Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 4





	1. I’m Too Sober For This

“So I was thinking that we could ask NASA if they would give us some old rocket parts…” 

Gary blinked slowly at Mark who was grinning at him expectantly. 

“What do you think?”

“Sorry, what?” 

“About using a rocket ship to perform Rocket Ship? Kim says it’s too obvious but I think it’s brilliant. What’s your call, Gazza?”

Gary looked around the table at Mark and Howard and Kim who all seemed to be waiting for a response from him. 

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m too sober for this,” he muttered and ordered another Negroni.


	2. You’re Seriously Like A Man-Child

“You’re seriously like a man-child,” Robbie laughed at Gary waving the lightsaber, making whooshing noises.

“You can talk! You’re just jealous I got to be in Star Wars.”

“For two seconds! Can’t even see your face!”

Gary smirked.

“You’re still jealous though.”

Robbie pouted. 

“You could’ve given me the Mark Hammill photo.”

“That’s Elwood’s! I’m telling a child he can’t have it cos my man-child boyfriend wants it?”

“Well if...only joking. Tell you what, I’ll let you make it up to me.”

He waggled his eyebrows. 

Gary groaned. 

“Oh no. I am not putting that metal bikini on again.”


	3. You’re Getting Crumbs All Over My Bed

Gary only means to give Mark a little wake up kiss when he brings him breakfast in bed but things get a little carried away.

And he really should set the tray on the nightstand before he slides Mark’s boxers down but he doesn’t exactly have much blood in his brain just now.

“Mmm...Mr. Baaarlowww...ohhh….oh Gaz!”

The last bit is in an accusatory tone.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed!”

Gary looks at what they’ve rolled onto and feels something oozing on him and starts to laugh.

“Crumbs, nothing. I’ve got baked beans in me arse!”


	4. Good Thing I Didn’t Ask For Your Opinion

Mark pursed his lips watching Gary get dressed.  
“You’re never wearing that shirt with them trousers, it looks terrible.”

He opened the wardrobe. “Let me just..” 

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Gary retorted. 

Mark stopped short, shirt in hand, turning and looking at him severely.

“I want to pick out my own clothes for once.”

Mark smiled at him, reaching up to stroke his face.

“That’s fine. Go ahead.”

“Really?”

Mark nodded. 

“Mind, if you’re a good boy and wear what I pick out, I will make you very happy.”

Gary gulped.

“I’ll just take this off.”


	5. You’re Satan

Mark has licked every inch of Gary’s body except for one spot.

One very important spot.

He gets close to it, tongue trailing Gary’s thigh, then pulls away.

If Gary weren’t tied to the bed frame he’d shove Mark’s head down to his cock and make him stay.

“You’re Satan”, he says as he arches in frustration.

Mark’s eyes sparkle as he licks a strip up Gary’s neck and bites his ear.

“Should've put on my old Relight costume, then.”

Gary growls as Mark trails kisses down his stomach and stops.

“Next time, I’m using me Circus whip on you.”


	6. Not Everyone Is Out To Get You. Stop Thinking That, It’s Annoying

“I feel like a twat.”  
“That’s alright cos you look like one, mate. Only joking.”  
Gary glared at Jason.  
“I’m never getting this. You’re all conspiring against me to make me look bad.”  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
“Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”  
He stood behind Gary and draped his arms around his waist.  
“Now try again. Step..step..dip..spin…”  
Gary stayed still.  
Jason whispered something to him that made him blush hotly.  
“Step..step…dip…spin..”  
“What’s got him so hot and bothered?” Howard whispered to Jason.

“Told him I’d go antiquing with him.”


End file.
